Forest Magic
by Nanaka19
Summary: A young warrior prince who lives alone amongst many finds his hearts desire within the woods that border his home. AU, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Forest Magic

By: Nanaka19

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own nothing but a hamster, she's a sweety.

Summary: A young warrior prince who lives alone amongst many finds his hearts desire within the woods that border his home. This story was inspired by a song I was listening to.

Chapter: 1/ 10

Warning: Yaoi... some lime... maybe a lemon if I can... I think that's about it.

* * *

Chapter One 

Uchiha Sasuke, a fair skinned prodigy, barely eighteen years old and already well known throughout the land.

His family was once considered royalty, till the day, when he was eight, they were slaughtered by his older brother, Itachi. Itachi had been mumbling things about having to stop wipe the earth clean of the filth as he stood over their parents bodies, shortly before turning his sword towards Sasuke. Had it not been for Hatake Kakashi, a close friend of the family, who had managed to come to Sasuke's aid Itachi would have succeeded in killing him as well.

Kakashi had taken it upon himself to raise Sasuke teaching him everything he knew about fighting. Preparing him for the day when Itachi would inevitably return to finish what he'd started.

When he was fifteen war had broken out across the country, and though he had no experience on the battlefield his skills in the art of fighting gained him a high ranking position and soon after the title of warrior prince. He wasn't the only young warrior to gain a title, his friends Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee had also gained titles and high ranking positions.

Now at eighteen he was once more living within the Uchiha manor which resided just on the outskirts of the Kyuubi Forest. His position within the town forcing him to interact with the community on a daily basis. Which meant there was always a constant stream of people coming to and from his home. Though none were allowed on the second floor of the mansion, where Sasuke spent most of the day hiding out and going through old family records and history.

"Sasuke-kun!" With a sigh Sasuke looked up in time to see a girl with pink hair come barging into his study, _Sakura_.

As of late his major annoyance was the towns sudden desire to see him married off, which had led to every single girl within miles showing up at his mansion in hopes of becoming his bride. Sakura was one of the worst. She would show up everyday not at all deterred by his lack of interest in her.

"What is it that you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked as we went back to studying the documents on his desk. "You know no one is allowed up here."

"Surely that doesn't apply to me anymore. We are friends now after all." Sakura pouted as she came to stand in front of his desk.

"It applies to everyone." He said glancing up to glare at her. "Even you Kakashi." He said with a sigh, turning his head to the side to glare at Kakashi who was sitting on the edge of the once closed window.

"Dang you noticed me." Kakashi said as he shut the window before walking over to the side of the desk.

"Of course I noticed you. Only an idiot wouldn't notice a sudden draft from his window being opened."

"Yea Yea. Anyway, I just thought you'd like to know that a few of your friends will be coming by for a visit in a few days. Neji, Shikamaru and Lee."

"Eww, Lee is coming." Sakura whined "He's always hitting on me, and I can't hide from him because he always finds me."

"Sakura why are you still here? I told you your not allowed in here."

"But I... ok fine I'll be waiting in the foyer. Just don't forget to come down and talk to me like you did last time."

Once she had left the room Sasuke mumbled to himself, "I don't remember ever saying I'd talk to her."

"You really should be a little nicer to the ladies Sasuke. I'm not saying you should get married right away, hell I don't care if you ever do. But you can't spend the rest of your life alone."

"I just don't feel comfortable starting anything with Itachi still out there. The last thing I want right now is to give him an advantage over me."

"I understand your need to be cautious, but we don't know if Itachi ever plans to come back. There haven't been any sightings of him since the war ended over a year ago. For all we know he may have died during the war."

"He's not dead, I'm sure of it." Sasuke said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "He's just laying low, waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

"Just think about what I said Sasuke." Kakashi said as he headed for the door. "You cant spend your entire life waiting for Itachi to strike. Otherwise he'll win in the end, even if you do manage to kill him."

He watched silently as Kakashi slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. With a sigh he stood up from the desk and walked over to the window to look out on the forest that rested behind his home.

He'd only ventured into the forest once in his life, the night his brother had killed his family. He had run into the forest in fear, Itachi following behind him. It was in the forest that Kakashi had found them, and saved Sasuke from certain death.

The entire village feared the forest. Sasuke remembered his mother telling him stories of Kyuubi, a powerful demon fox that supposedly ruled over the forest as it's guardian. Killing any who dared to disturb the forests peace. Not that Sasuke believed those stories anymore.

Sasuke turned his head towards the door as he heard the echo of voices drifting up from the first floor, more girls had arived hoping to catch his interest. Looking back to the forest he smiled. "Maybe a walk through the forest and some fresh air would do me some good."

With his mind made he opened the window and carefully leapt down to the ground bellow, and quickly made his way into the forest.

* * *

_"In the forests of the north lands where light curtains dance at night. Lived a warrior named Alexei, he was fair and young and bright. Many maidens sighed to see him, yet Alexei dwelled alone. Though they tried their best to please him, to their charms he was as stone."_

* * *

Nanaka19: Please oh please review and tell me what you think. I write a little slow but I do write so as long as you review it will keep me happy enough to try and write faster.

Also I have no way of getting the lyrics for the song other than listening to it really closely, If I ever find the lyrics I'll make the corrections.


	2. Chapter 2

Forest Magic

By: Nanaka19

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own nothing but a hamster, she's a sweety.

Summary: A young warrior prince who lives alone amongst many finds his hearts desire within the woods that border his home. This story was inspired by a song I was listening to.

Chapter: 2/ 10

Warning: Yaoi... some lime... maybe a lemon if I can... I think that's about it.

* * *

Chapter Two

Sasuke made his way through the woods, all the while making sure to take in his surroundings so that he would be able to find his way back home. Using skills that he hadn't the need to use since the war ended to ensure he didn't get lost.

_War hero dies getting lost in the woods, that would be gossip for years. Heh, not that I would actually die. After what I went through during the war living like a hermit in the forest would be like a vacation._

It felt good to finally get out of the mansion and away from the petty troubles of the town, not to mention all the harpies waiting to sink they're claws into him.

Sasuke came to a stop as he heard the sound of running water coming from near by._ Is that a waterfall? There shouldn't be any cliffs around to make a waterfall._

Turning Sasuke made his way towards the sound of running water. Soon coming upon a large meadow on top of what appeared to be a cliff, with a small river running through it. As he drew close to the river he could see where part of it forked off to run down the steep cliff side.

_Not really much of a cliff since I can see the tops of the trees. _Sasuke thought as he carefully made his way towards the waterfall.

As he looked out he could see that the cliff side was actually more of a small crater with a valley inside. At the base of the waterfall was a small lagoon with water so clear he could easily make out the small pebbles that covered it's bottom. Looking around Sasuke quickly spotted a small path that wound down towards the lagoon. With a smirk he made his way over to the path to go and check out the valley below.

Once down in the valley Sasuke stretched himself out on a large flat rock by the side of the lagoon. Closing his eyes he breathed in the fresh air while basking in the sun. _So peaceful out hear. It's nice to get away from all the noise and chaos back home._

Seemingly as soon as he finished that thought he heard a startled shout sound from above him, followed shortly by something big and heavy falling on top of him. Startled Sasuke jerked up and shoved the weight off and into the lagoon. Unfortunately whatever it was had a good grip on him which resulted in both of them falling into the cool crisp water of the lagoon.

Sasuke sputtered as he quickly thrashed his way back to the top of the surprisingly deep lagoon, and came face to face with bright blue eyes framed by shocking blond hair. _Such beautiful eyes, like brilliant sapphires_.

"Hi." said plump lips pulled up into a shining smile showing off flawless teeth.

"Hi." Sasuke responded stuck in silent awe of those brilliant blue eyes. _His hair is like the sun, and those lips are so kissable. What the hell am I thinking!_

Together they pulled themselves back up onto the rock. Sasuke scowling down at his now soaked clothes. _Well this outfit is ruined now, and it was one of my favorites._

"I'm so sorry about that." The blond said looking over at Sasuke while starting to pull his equally soaked shirt over his head. "I was sitting in the tree and was trying to get a better look at you, but I guess I must have slipped."

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the blonds flawless tan chest, it was sculpted perfectly like a work of art. _God he's hot._ Sasuke quickly pulled his eyes back up before the blond could notice. "Hn, dobe." He said with a smirk.

The beautiful blond frowned and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance at the name. "I said I was sorry there's no need to be a teme about it." Looking Sasuke over he held out his hand towards the raven haired youth. "By the yay my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said as he reached out and wrapped his long pale fingers around the strong tan hand presented to him, with just the slightest hint of a smile upon his lips.

"You should take your shirt off."

Sasukes eyes widened and a slight blush crossed his cheeks. "What!"

"I said take your shirt off teme. You're gonna get sick if you sit around in wet clothing." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd say take your pants off too but you seem too stuck up to actually strip in front of someone."

"Who the hell you calling stuck up you dobe?" Sasuke growled out his eyes narrowing in anger. "Do you have any idea how powerful I am?"

"Well excuse me for caring about your health." Naruto said rolling his eyes "And no I don't care. Because here in the forest all your fame and fortune mean nothing, teme."

"Why the hell am I sitting here arguing with some dobe." Standing up and jumping down off the rock. "I'm going home. My clothes will dry faster there and I won't have to deal with."

As he made his way back to the path heading up the cliff Naruto shouted out behind him. "God what is your deal I was just trying to be friendly."

"I don't need friends!" He shouted out over his shoulder, then mumbled "They're just one more liability that I can't afford with my brother still alive."

As he walked home his mind was continuously bombarded by thoughts of the beautiful bright eyed blonde.

* * *

"_Then one day within the forest, young Alexei passing there, met a maiden like no other, tall and shining proud and fair. Hair as pale as virgin snow drifts, eyes like ice with hidden fire. From the moment that he saw her he was taken with desire."_

* * *

Nanaka19: Please oh please review and tell me what you think. I got such nice reviews for the last chapter that made me ever so happy that I totally started to cry. In just one chapter this story has proven better than my other stories. Makes me want to just sit and write till I pass out. So please keep up the support it definitely makes a difference.


	3. Chapter 3

Forest Magic

By: Nanaka19

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own nothing but a hamster, she's a sweety.

Summary: A young warrior prince who lives alone amongst many finds his hearts desire within the woods that border his home. This story was inspired by a song I was listening to.

Warning: Yaoi... some lime... maybe a lemon if I can... I think that's about it.

* * *

Chapter Three 

It has been three days since Sasukes encounter with Naruto and not a moment had gone by that he did not think about him.

When he had gotten home Kakashi had of course inquired about where he had gone as well as why his clothes were soaked, or as soaked as they remained by the time he had gotten back. He hand spent the next day with a small cold, it got him away from having to deal with anyone so he didn't mind it so much. Unfortunately he couldn't fully enjoy the peace because all he could think about was Naruto.

Sasuke just couldn't get him out of his head he thought of him every moment he was awake and dreamed of him when he was asleep. He even caught himself daydreaming about the blond on more than one occasion.

He knew that the fight had been a stupid one but he just couldn't afford to let anyone get in close to him. _Why bother dwelling on it. I'll probably never see him again. Though that valley may be a usual spot he frequents. Ugh, just stop thinking about him dammit._

Now he was sitting in his study reading documents and avoiding human contact as he always did. He had heard Kakashi usher out the girls already, much earlier than he usually did. So he wasn't surprised when Kakashi came up to talk to him. He was surprised how ever that he had chosen not only to use the door but to actually knock first.

"Come on in Kakashi, it must be important for you to actually knock for a change."

"Sasuke, you remember my friend who works for the ministry of defense?"

"The one with brown hair who keeps turning you down?" Sasuke frowned slightly. "Yea I remember, he's the one who informs us about any information found on Itachi."

"Well he's just showed up. Apparently they've been working on uncovering a cave-in of a known criminal hideout that was destroyed during the war. At the center of it they found remains of several individuals, though only a few were capable of being Identified." Kakashi walked up and placed a small bag on the desk. "This was found on one of them."

Slowly sasuke leaned forward and took the bag and emptied it on the desk. With shaking fingers he picked up one item, a necklace. The chain was made from black iron and the charm was an onyx raven with ruby eyes. It was Itachi's, the one thing that Itachi truly ever cherished.

"Itachi's necklace." Sasuke jerked his head up to look at Kakashi "You telling me that... they found... he's dead."

"According to Iruka the remains were so deteriorated that a hundred percent identification was impossible but the clothes and hair added with the necklace gave them enough to declare that it was Itachi that they found."

"Not a hundre..."

"Don't!" Kakashi interrupted him angrily. "Don't start doubting this. Don't keep living in the past. You can finally start living so don't force yourself to spend the rest of your life in misery. Live Sasuke, otherwise Itachi still wins in the end."

With that said Kakashi walked out of the room, firmly closing the door behind and leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

_Is it really over, just like that?_

XxXxXxXxX

Three hours later found Sasuke still in his study staring up at the ceiling lost in his thought. When a knock came at the door Sasuke was startled back into reality. "Come in."

He blinked in surprise at seeing Neji standing in the doorway. "Neji! When did you get here."

"About half an hour ago." Neji said as he made his way over to a chair to the side of Sasukes desk. "Kakasi's been getting us set up in our rooms. He... told us about Itachi. How are you doing?"

"Im not sure. I feel numb. All I can think is 'Is it really over.' It just feels so, unresolved. Like there should have been this big confrontation first." With a frustrated groan he leaned back in the chair and rubbed at his eyes. "And it's not that im upset that I wasn't the one that killed him. It's just... A cave in!? It feels almost idiotic to think that that would be his cause of death."

"I have to admit you have a point there Sasuke. From what I've heard about him it does feel idiotic the he would die that way." Neji said leaning forward in the chair and resting his elbows on his knees. "But it is. Accept that and live. Start by making a friend who doesn't live in the middle of the desert and can afford to see you more than two times a year."

"How is life in the desert treating you?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as he looked over at him.

"Well im always hot. It's severely damaging my hair. I feel like im always thirsty. And about a month ago I got a sunburn so bad I spent a day soaking in ice water to try and ease the pain, it didn't work. Aside from all that I'm doing just dandy."

"Heh, you sound miserable."

"It's all my family would give me of my inheritance since they still don't accept me as an actual heir to the family name, but want to make a good show for the world since I am a war hero. I think they only gave me the desert town in hopes I'd get lost and die."

"Well I wouldn't put it past your uncle to do something like that." Sasuke turned his head to look out the window. "It's getting late. I think I'll go to sleep, I've had a lot to think about today."

He asked Neji to give the others his regards as he headed into his room. As he laid down upon the bed and pulled the sheets up an image of a blond haired dobe flashed through his mind. _Perhaps I should try and apologize to Naruto. Chances are he hangs out in that valley often._

XxXxXxXxX

The next morning Sasuke awoke early and headed out into the forest intent on finding Naruto and making things right. It didn't take him long to find the valley and make his way down towards the rock he had used that day. When he stopped he looked up in the tree to find brilliant blue eyes glaring down at him.

"What the hell are you doing back here teme?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms and leaned forward on the branch.

"I wanted to apologize about the other day. It's just, I've been pushing people away for years now. Not letting anyone get close, and... well recent events got me thinking and I don't want to spend my life alone. So I would like to try over again and see if we can be friends."

Naruto lightly bit his lip as he thought over Sasuke's words. "Ok, I'll forgive you. Only cause your so pathetic you need to go searching a forest for friends." He grinned down at Sasuke, that bright toothy grin. "I bet that apology was just killing you."

Naruto started to laugh when he shifted wrong and fell from the branch with a startled yelp, and landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned as the breath was knocked out of him. "Well... at least you didn't get me wet this time, dobe."

* * *

"_Young Alexei proud Alexei, there is magic in the snow, there is peril in the forest, hiding more than you can know."_

* * *

Nanaka19: Yay this chapter was a little bit longer than the last 2, I'm so proud of myself, and still so happy that people are still enjoying my story. Im in such a good mood i decided to post now instead of tomorrow like i had planed. 

Please oh please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Forest Magic

By: Nanaka19

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own nothing but a hamster, she's a sweety.

Summary: A young warrior prince who lives alone amongst many finds his hearts desire within the woods that border his home. This story was inspired by a song I was listening to.

Warning: Yaoi... some lime... maybe a lemon if I can... I think that's about it.

* * *

Chapter Four

It had been a week since he apologized to Naruto and everything was going great. Now that he didn't need to watch out for Itachi it felt as if a large weight had been lifted from him.

When he had gotten home late in the afternoon Neji had demanded to know where he had gone and why he was left behind with Lee. Apparently Lee had decided to train until Sasuke came home and had dragged Neji into sparring with him.

Sasuke had use to wonder how he had become friends with Lee, especially when he'd start spouting off about the wonders of youth and whatnot. He was now convinced that it was simply because Lee never left him alone that he eventually just started to refer to him as friend.

He hadn't seen Shikamaru till later at dinner time. Apparently the lazy boy had found his way up onto the roof and had spent the entire day watching clouds.

Naruto had proven to be a great friend, they'd spend hours talking to each other about seemingly pointless things. Naruto even took him around the forest showing him some of his other favorite spots, though none could compare to the valley. Sasuke was quickly finding himself falling head over heels in love with the blond.

Today once more found Sasuke at the valley with Naruto, telling him stories from the war. Neji and the others had left for home the day before so Sasuke was in no rush to head back.

Sasuke had quickly learned that Naruto refused to talk about his past, the only sure thing he knew about the blond was that he lived in the forest. He didn't care though, the blond was just too much fun to be around to worry about such things.

He even tried several times to get Naruto to come back to the mansion with him, wanting him to meet his friends, but the blond adamantly refused to go saying that he didn't like civilization and was wary of strangers.

They were laying on the rock relaxing in the sun as they talked. "Sasuke." Naruto said softly as he slowly sat up and looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke turned to look at him but before he could say anything he felt firm lips pressing against his in a quick kiss.

When Naruto had pulled back

all Sasuke could do was stare stupidly up at him in silent shock.

After a moment Naruto blushed and looked away. "I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have." He stammered while rubbing the back of his head. "I'll understand if your upset. I-I should just lea..."

Before the blond could finish his statement Sasuke shot up and quickly kissed him silent.

"I'm not upset." He whispered softly as they parted. "Just surprised that you made the first move is all."

Naruto smiled brightly up at him before tackling him into a hug. As well as knocking them off the rock and into the lagoon. "Im so sorry." He panted out smile still plastered on his face as he tried not to laugh.

"You did that on purpose so you could try and get my shirt off." Sasuke couldn't help but jest as he grinned back at him. Naruto just pouted and splashed Sasuke who retaliated by dunking him under.

Laughing happily they made their way back onto the rock and Sasuke wasted no time in removing his shirt. He looked over to see Naruto blushing as he tried not to stare at his chest.

"You really removed your shirt." Naruto mumbled as he stared off at a flower a few feet away.

"Why so shy all of a sudden, you seemed fine with the idea of me being shirtless when we first met." Sasuke said with a smirk as he reached out and poked Naruto in the side, receiving a squeak and a glare from the startled blond. "Besides I've learned my lesson after getting sick from walking home in soaked clothing last time. Now why don't you take yours off, you wouldn't want to get sick now would you. It's not like I haven't seen you shirtless before."

Sasuke smiled as Naruto's blush darkened as he removed his shirt as well, and as soon as Naruto laid his shirt out Sasuke quickly leaned forward and kissed him again.

Lips pressed tenderly together as Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. After a moment of light kissing Sasuke slowly slid his tongue along Naruto's lower lip silently asking for entrance. With a soft groan Naruto parted his lips while wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Their tongues gently rubbed together as they slowly and gently explored each others mouths.

After a few moments passed they found themselves laying out on the rock pressed close and wrapped in each others arms. In silence they stayed that way just enjoying each others company.

Staring into those bright blue eyes Sasuke knew then that this would definitely forever be the happiest moment of his life. Naruto smiled up at him happily before pulling him close for another deep soul searing kiss.

XxXxXxXxX

Two days later found Sasuke back at the valley and once again in the lagoon, only this time on purpose. It was a pleasantly warm day and Naruto had the grand idea of skinny dipping in the lagoon for fun. It must not have dawned on him that they would have to get naked to do that and had blushed a brilliant shade of red and looked off at a tree when Sasuke started to strip.

Naruto let out a startled yelp when Sasuke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his blonds waist while resting his chin on a shoulder.

"You know, you are just too cute when you blush." He whispered in Naruto's ear before gently sucking the lobe into his mouth while pushing the blonds shirt up. "Why so shy, this was your idea. Besides you didn't seem to have any reservations yesterday when you practically ripped my shirt off."

"That was different. We haven't really ventured bellow the waist yet." Naruto said softly as he turned around in Sasuke's arms. "After I suggested skinny dipping it dawned on me that we'd be crossing a pretty big line, and I was just shocked at how easily you were ready to cross it."

"Naruto I love you." Sasuke smiled down at him as they held each other close. "I've spent my whole life pushing people away, not allowing them to get close. I don't want to do that with you, I want to hold you and never let go."

"Oh, Sasuke." Naruto groaned happily as he wrapped his arms tight around Sasuke's neck. "I love you so much. I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

"Know what." Sasuke said with a soft chuckle. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you as well. You've changed my life Naruto. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

"_To Alexei's awe and gladness his pale maid loved in return and she would deny him nothing, though her past he could not learn. Nor would she once leave the forest back to his own village go. Said she feared the touch of strangers, would not leave the peaceful snow."_

* * *

Nanaka19: Sorry this took a bit longer than usual but after the first kiss scene I had no idea what else to write and I refused to make a chapter half the size of my other ones. The next chapter might take a little while for me to write as well so please have patience.

Too mushy... I'm a bit more on the Sadist side so writing something so lovey dovey comes hard for me.

Please oh please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Forest Magic

By: Nanaka19

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own nothing but a hamster, she's a sweety.

Summary: A young warrior prince who lives alone amongst many finds his hearts desire within the woods that border his home. This story was inspired by a song I was listening to.

Chapter: 5/ 10

Warning: Yaoi... some lime... maybe a lemon if I can... I think that's about it.

* * *

Chapter Five

Another week gone by and life had hit ultimate perfection for Sasuke. Spending time with Naruto was all he could think about and every night when he had to head home it would break his heart to leave Naruto behind.

He had seriously contemplated leaving his life behind to live in the forest with Naruto, but when he had voiced this thought Naruto had been the one to convince him to stay. With this decided Sasuke set out to convince Naruto to come home with him, even if for only a moment to at least see his home.

The most Sasuke succeeded in getting Naruto to do was come within a few yards from the edge of the forest, close enough that he could see some of the mansion before he ran back for the shelter of the deep woods.

Sasuke had been slacking in his duties within the tow. One day he had been stopped from leaving by Kakashi and forced to make up all the work he had missed. By the time he had made it out to the forest Naruto had turned into an emotional wreck thinking Sasuke wasn't going to come back. Since then Sasuke made sure to do enough work once he got home to keep Kakashi from stopping him from going to the forest.

(AN: Quick lagoon description, it's about six feet deep on the end where the rock is located but only three feet deep on the side with the waterfall. Picture a pool if you must, though the sides aren't so smooth and flat)

It was midday and the sun shone brightly down on the valley, and Sasuke had Naruto pressed against the small alcove he had found behind the waterfall. After swimming naked in the lagoon a few times together Naruto seemed to loose his shyness and soon Sasuke couldn't keep the energetic blond off him, not that he would want to keep him off of course.

Sasuke groaned as he rocked his hips eagerly into Naruto's. The feel of Naruto's hands buried in his hair and those long tanned legs wrapped around his waist, coupled with the feel of the cool waterfall running down his back, was quickly becoming more than his self control could handle.

Naruto slowly put his legs back down as the parted for air, giving a soft groan at the lack of pressure on his groin. He drew his hands down till they were resting on Sasuke's chest while looking deep into his eyes.

"Sasuke." he said in soft breathy sigh before placing a quick peck on his lips. "I love you so much. I've been thinking lately about things."

Sasuke smiled as Naruto blushed as he went all shy again, biting his lip in a manner so cute that Sasuke couldn't help but kiss him again.

"Sasuke, I want... to make love with you."

Sasuke blinked down at him in surprise before giving a gentle smile and gently caressing his cheek. "You sure you're ready? I wouldn't want you to do something you'll regret."

"I'm sure." He said beaming his brilliant smile up at Sasuke. "I love you. I want to do this."

With a smile Sasuke drew Naruto out from behind the waterfall and maneuvered him so his back was against the side of the lagoon, the water lapping softly at their waists. "Since we don't have anything to make this easier it would probably be best if we stay in the water."

Naruto's blush returned in full and Sasuke just chuckled at how cute and innocent his little blond was. "This is your first time, isn't it."

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed him. "Don't worry I'll go slow, and we can stop at any time if you want."

Naruto timidly smiled up at him as his blush slowly went away. "I trust you Sasuke. I want this, I want you."

He wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck while leaning up to kiss him. While deepening the kiss Sasuke slowly ran his hands down Naruto's side to rest on his hips, softly caressing with his thumbs.

Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke's lips slid down to suck softly at his neck. He tilted his head back to offer better access while planting his elbows firmly on the ground behind him.

Sasuke delighted in the light moans he was drawing from Naruto, moving his sucking kisses from Naruto's collar down towards his left nipple. Naruto let out a whimpering gasp when Sasuke placed a hickey just above his nipple, followed shortly by a chocked gasp when Sasuke slid down and started to suck on his nipple. With a smirk Sasuke drew his left hand up to palm Naruto's right nipple earning a deep moan from his little blond.

As he drew back up and gave Naruto a deep kiss his right hand slowly slid off its place on Naruto's hip rubbing gently at skin just above honeyed curls. Naruto groaned into the kiss as he pressed himself closer, enjoying the teasing feel of a hand so close to his arousal.

Naruto threw is head back with a strangled cry when Sasuke finally wrapped his hand around his throbbing arousal.

Sasuke soaked in the sight of Naruto, back arched eyes closed and mouth hanging open in pleasured awe. "Feel good?"

Naruto slid his eyes half open and stared up at Sasuke in a lust filled haze. "Definitely."

He leaned back up to kiss Sasuke again while wrapping one arm around his neck, and pressed their hips together as Sasuke moved his right hand away to his back. He gasped out in shock as that hand slid down, and fingers slowly dipped in to his crack.

"Shh, it's ok." Sasuke whispered softly against Naruto's lips as his fingers dipped further down to caress slowly around the rosy entrance hidden there. Naruto gasped softly as Sasuke used his left hand to pull his leg up to wrap slightly around his waist, giving his fingers better access to that puckered entrance.

Naruto whimpered as he wrapped both arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed himself closer as Sasuke gently pressed the tip of his finger in and out of him.

"You gotta relax love. If you tense up too much it's going to hurt."

"Ok." Naruto said a bit breathless as he loosened his arms and rested his forehead against Sasuke's.

Once he felt Naruto was relaxed he slowly eased his finger fully into the tight heat while simultaneously thrusting their hips together, causing both to gasp out at the friction it caused. When Sasuke started to insert a second finger he reached down and took Naruto's erection in hand and gave him a firm stroke.

Naruto cried out eagerly as he placed kisses along Sasuke's neck. "More. Please, more Sasuke."

With a groan Sasuke pressed a third finger in while catching Naruto's lips in a deep needy kiss. Gently he scissored his fingers listening to the needy moans Naruto made as he pressed back against those fingers.

Naruto's back arched as he let out a loud cry, almost scream, as Saske's fingers found and pressed against a spot deep in him. "Oh wow."

Sasuke smiled at him as he pressed against the spot again. "You ready for more babe."

"Yes. God yes." Naruto kissed him eagerly. "More, now."

Sasuke gripped both of Naruto's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Naruto placed his elbows back against the ground and stared up at Sasuke through half lidded eyes.

Sasuke took a moment to soak in the sight of Naruto all wanton and breathing deeply before he carefully started pressing the head of his erection past the tight ring of Naruto's virgin entrance. Stopping about halfway to give Naruto a moment to adjust, watching his chest rise and fall with each shaky breath.

"Move." Naruto moaned eagerly as he shifted his hips pressing Sasuke further in. With a groan Sasuke complied eagerly, moving to kiss Naruto deeply while pressing their chests together. Panting out eagerly once he was fully sheathed in Naruto's tight warmth he stilled for a moment before starting a slow rhythm.

Naruto quickly became use to the feeling pressing himself into each stroke and Sasuke increased his pace. Naruto's moans were quickly becoming shouts of pleasure as he fell back against the ground hands gripping tightly at the edge.

"So good Sasuke." Naruto groaned out. His eyes squeezed shut, his blond hair sticking to his face, and kiss bruised lips parted in awe as he panted out pleas for more.

Sasuke groaned as he shifted Naruto's hips so he was now fully laying out on the ground and started moving faster into Naruto.

As he felt himself drawing near to the edge Sasuke moved one hand to grasp Naruto's arousal, pumping it in swift strong strokes. Naruto's back arched off the ground as he cried out Sasuke's name in release, Muscles clenching tight around Sasuke and bringing him to his own release as well.

Sasuke gently pulled out as Naruto lay limply in post orgasmic bliss, pulling himself out of the lagoon and laying down alongside Naruto. Naruto turned towards him and smiled.

"That was amazing. I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled back as he pulled Naruto into his arms. "I love you too Naruto."

They spent the rest of the day just laying together out in the sun. When nightfall hit both knew that it was time that Sasuke head back home.

Naruto walked with him halfway back to his home before stopping to bid him a tear filled goodbye. "I wish you could stay, but that's your world. You can't just leave it behind."

"You're right. I know that, but it still kills me to have to leave you even for a moment." He grabbed Naruto's hands in his and stared deep into his eyes. "I really wish you would come with me, even if for just a day."

"No, Sasuke, I told you... I just..."

"I know. I just really hate having to leave you behind."

With great sorrow Sasuke kissed Naruto goodbye before heading back to his home that with each passing day was feeling less and less like a home. As he walked a slight smile crossed his face as his mind drew back to the events of the day, all the while oblivious to the pair of dark eyes watching his every move.

* * *

"_Nor though he would often beg her, let him much past moon rise stay, but with tears and soft entreaties send him homeward on his way."_

* * *

Nanaka19: Sorry this took so long, I'm still quite new at writing lemons so I wanted to take my time and make sure it came out alright.

Woo, cheer for the new longest chapter. I'm so proud of myself.

Also now that this story is half over im trying to decide on which of my other stories to start posting when this is done... and I can't. So I decided to show you the summaries and see which you feel sounds the best. Both were inspired by songs like this fic but only one, Captured, follows the song like this one does. They're also both AU and yaoi fics.

1) Captured - Captured and broken down by a terrible lord, the once-prince Neji is left with only his memories of freedom and little hope for escape.

2) Passage - If only I hadn't taken him for granted, if only I hadn't been so pridefully blind, then maybe I wouldn't have died that day. How I wish I could just take it all back and have a second chance.


	6. Chapter 6

Forest Magic

By: Nanaka19

Anime: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own nothing but a hamster, she's a sweety.

Summary: A young warrior prince who lives alone amongst many finds his hearts desire within the woods that border his home. This story was inspired by a song I was listening to.

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

Chapter Six

It was early evening and the sun was slowly dipping under the horizon. It was quiet in the manor as no one was around. Almost no one, a slender pale hand slowly slid across the rich wood of the desk found in Sasukes study, head turned slightly as his comrade walked into the room after inspecting the house.

"He's not here. Our sources say that he visits the forest every day and stays till late in the night, un."

"There's no need to tell me things that I know already. Those sources report straight to me after all." Those slender fingers lightly drummed against the desk in though before slowly pulling open drawers. "He has a routine now, which is good. We should be able to plan something easily. There are so many places one can hide in a forest after all."

"He's let his guard down since the news of your death. Seems your plan is going quite smoothly, un."

The slender fingers reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a black necklace with raven pendant. "Quite smoothly. Kill a snake bastard, plant my necklace and cause a cave in. It took a little longer for them to dig out the cave, but really for the best. My plan wouldn't have worked if they were able to identify him."

"Quite ingenious. Not many can pull off faking their own death so smoothly, un. Though I do wish you hadn't killed off some of our more devoted members in doing so."

"A necessary sacrifice for the good of the mission." Dark red tinted eyes looked out the window as a raven landed on the ledge. "Let's head out. It's dark now he'll be back soon. Besides, we need to start making our preparations for an ambush. The sooner this is done the sooner we can get back to the mission."

The two men left swiftly and silently from the house leaving no evidence of their presence other than a missing raven necklace.

* * *

"_Enemies had young Alexei, one of them a cunning foe. Noted where he spent his hours, laid an ambush in the snow"_

* * *

Nanaka19: It kills me to make a chapter this short. I had planed on writing a second scene where they were at the base planning the ambush, but it came out all wrong and I ended up deleting it. I kinda like how it ends anyway so I decided to just post as is. I might add more when I eventually go back through and edit it up, but for now I'll take it as it is. 


	7. Chapter 7

Forest Magic

By: Nanaka19

Anime: Naruto

Chapter: 7/ 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own nothing but a hamster, she's a sweety.

Summary: A young warrior prince who lives alone amongst many finds his hearts desire within the woods that border his home. This story was inspired by a song I was listening to.

Warning: Yaoi... some lime... maybe a lemon if I can... I think that's about it.

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Crisp autumn air breezed through the valley cooling heated flesh of its occupants, while moans and cries of passion we're carried off by the breeze.

Sasuke was sprawled out on his back with an energetic Naruto moving eagerly between his legs. After their first time Naruto had started prodding at Sasuke to let him have the top position, and though he didn't really want to Naruto eventually wore him down.

_God why did I wait so long to let him top._ Sasuke thought as he felt himself draw closer to the edge of ecstacy as Naruto continuously slammed into his prostate. One hand clawed at the rock beneath him as he felt himself plummet over the edge followed shortly by Naruto, each with a chocked cry of each others names.

With a sigh Naruto pulled out and laid down alongside Sasuke. "Now that wasn't so bad now was it." He said with a grin. "You were all scared for nothing."

Sasuke glared at Naruto "Shut up dobe." He growled out as he pushed Naruto off the rock, smirking when he heard Naruto's startled yelp when he hit the ground. "Just for that I think I'll settle for never being bottom again."

"Aww, come on teme." Naruto whined as he sat up and folded his arms on the rock. "There's no reason to be so grouchy, you know you loved it. I'm so good I had you moaning all wantonly at my skills."

"You're so full of yourself." Sasuke smiled as he turned around so he was on his stomach facing Naruto. "I love you, dobe." He leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips in his own.

Naruto smiled as he stood and put his pants back on, "Lets go for a walk." He said then looked over his shoulder to watch as Sasuke slid into his own pants.

"Sure." Turning around Sasuke frowned slightly as he saw Naruto staring up into a tree with a slight look of worry on his face. Sasuke glanced up into the tree to see what his love was staring at. "It's a raven."

Naruto looked over at sasuke and gave a weak smile. "It's just weird. I don't usually see ravens this time of year yet I've seen at least three today." Naruto walked up to Sasuke and gave him a hug. "I'm impressed that you know a raven when you see one, most people often confuse them with crows."

"I had a cousin who bred and trained ravens." Sasuke said as kissed Naruto's forehead then looked back up at the bird. "When he died the ravens were just released out into the wild. It's possible that these ravens you've been seeing are from that stock and are just returning to familiar territory."

Naruto smiled. "That makes sense." then he frowned slightly as his attention seemed to drift away for a moment. "I... I just got a bad feeling that something's going to happen, something bad. I think that maybe it'd be best if you went home early today, while it's still light out."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh as he reached up to brush his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Don't worry so much love. I'm strong I can deal with anything that crosses my path. I'm not going to let anything ruin the time I spend with you, so let's just enjoy the day."

Naruto gave him a halfhearted smile with eyes still full of worry. "Ok then, let's make the most of the day. Though I still feel something bad is going to happen."

"If you feel this strongly then I'll leave just before nightfall tonight. Not a second sooner, I don't want to lose any time spent with you."

And so they continued their day as they normally would eventually ending up back at the valley for another love making session. Despite his promise though, it wasn't until after nightfall that Sasuke finally went on his way home, leaving Naruto asleep at the valley.

Every now and then Sasuke would frown and look about himself as he heard animals moving about in the forest around him. It was unnerving to hear the forest so active around him when he was so use to traveling home in near silence.

_I can't help but feel that I should have gone home sooner. I should have considered the fact that I had come out here unarmed before brushing off Naruto's concerns._

The sounds of the animals within the forest faded into the background as Sasuke stepped up his pace a little.

Suddenly he lost his footing as he tripped over what he quickly deduced was a wire stretched out across the path. Catching himself on his hands and knees he hissed in pain as he realized that he had twisted his ankle.

Before he had a chance to push himself back up several shadows jumped out from the bushes. He gasped in pain as a foot collided with his side and knocked him flat to the ground breathless.

He flipped himself on his back with the intent of jumping up at his attacker, but before he could a man appeared at his other side and quickly pressed his foot down against Sasuke's throat forcing to hold still.

Sasuke reached up and grabbed at the booted foot pressed against his throat but before he could do anything the other man gave him another kick to his side before pinning Sasuke's hips down with his foot against Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke held still as he took in what was going on in hopes of finding a way to get out of this. There were four men total around him, all of which were staring at something located behind Sasuke while paying little attention to the boy pined to the ground.

Before Sasuke could inquire as to what the hell was going on he heard a familiar chuckled come from the direction the men were looking. Sasuke struggled against the foot on his throat in an attempt to look back.

His eyes widened in sudden fear as he caught sight of a familiar red and black cloak. His eyes drifted up and he couldn't stop the shudder of fear that went through him as he noticed the onyx raven necklace the man was wearing. His vision was soon caught in the sight of blood tinted black eyes.

All he could do was croak out a single name. "Itachi."

* * *

"_Oh my love, my dear Alexei, leave while light is in the sky. There is danger in the forest, leave and do not ask me why. Yong Alexei, strong Alexei, laughed away his lovers fear and he did not leave till darkness then behind him he could hear_. _Sounds of wolves that stalked his footsteps then before him he could see, men that sprang up in an ambush and his mortal enemy."_

* * *

Nanaka19: I hope the little lemony bit at the begining helps to make up for the horrid shortness of the last chapter. Please oh please review and tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

Forest Magic

By: Nanaka19

Anime: Naruto

Chapter: 8/ 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own nothing but a hamster, she's a sweety.

Summary: A young warrior prince who lives alone amongst many finds his hearts desire within the woods that border his home. This story was inspired by a song I was listening to.

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Hello, little brother." Itachi said while smirking down at a dumbfounded Sasuke.

"Impossible." Sasuke said as he struggled with the foot on his neck, "You're dead! They found your body."

"Foolish brother. They found a body that I had taken measures to disguise as myself. I even set up the cave in to ensure it was not found right away." Itachi moved forward till he was standing only a foot away from Sasuke's head. "I'm surprised though. I didn't think you would accept my death so easily, and let your guard down so much."

_God I'm so stupid! How could I believe he was dead? How could I let my guard drop so much that I'd stop traveling with my sword?_ Sasuke's thoughts became frantic as I quickly dawned on him that there was little he could do to protect himself, even if he managed to unpin himself. _If I can just knock this guy down maybe I can grab his weapon and kill the guy pinning my waist._

Darting his eyes up at the guy on his neck Sasuke became discouraged from his plan on seeing how thick and sturdy the man looked. _Knocking this guy down would be hard standing up. It'll be almost impossible to do it pinned to the ground._

"Don't bother trying to get out from under them it won't work. Even if you did manage to unpin your self, I'd kill you before you could even get to your feet."

_I should have listened to Naruto. I should have gone home when I had the chance. _He jerked at the foot at his neck again with a grunt of frustration. "Why the hell are you doing this? Is my life really that important."

A somber expression crossed Itachi's face. "More important than you could possibly understand. As long as you're alive I can never achieve absolute power."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear as Itachi pulled out his sword and leveled it to point at Sasuke's chest. "Time for talk is over. The sooner you're dead the sooner I can return to my mission." he gave a smug smirk down at Sasuke. "Don't worry about your little blond toy, I'll take good care of him."

"Bastard." Sasuke bit out as he started to struggle move viciously against the feet pinning him.

As Itachi pulled his arm back and prepared to strike an animalistic cry of rage echoed through the forest.

Itachi sharply turned around to face the forest with sword raised while his men tensed up and looked about them in slight panic reaching for their swords. Another growl reverberated through them and, tilting his head further back, Sasuke could see a pair of large blue eyes glaring out from the darkness behind the trees.

With a crash of trees being smashed and pressed out of the way the blue eye creature barreled its way out into the open. Sasuke could now see that it was a large fox, with golden fur that shined so bright the sun would be jealous.

The two men that held Sasuke pined jumped back in fright leaving Sasuke free to roll onto his stomach and push himself up and backtracked till he hit a tree. He watched as the fox towered over his brother with teeth bared and three long tails thrashing out behind him.

One of the men standing to the foxes left drew his sword and prepared to attack. The fox seeing this turned sharply and lunged at him. Sinking its fangs into the mans shoulder it gave a sharp shake of its head as the man screamed before throwing him. The man slammed into a tree with a sickening crack then slid limply to the floor.

While the fox was turned Itachi and one of his men took the moment to attack it, but before they could strike the fox turned and slammed it's front paws into them and pined them to the ground. Leaning it's weight onto its paws the fox leaned forward to growl at the remaining two men sending them running in fear into the forest.

Sasuke slid down the tree as he watched his brother and the other man both struggle to get out from under the foxes paws, its claws sliding into them and their bones breaking as it forced more of its weight down upon them. Growling in annoyance as they tried to use their swords to force the fox off. The fox leaned down and griped Itachi's arm at the wrist and with a jerk ripped his arm off at the elbow.

Seeing the fox remove his leaders arm the other man panicked and slammed his sword down upon the paw pinning him. With a snarl of pain the fox jerked his paw up and the man tried to run. Before he could go far the fox lurched forward, kicking Itachi away, and sank his fangs into the mans waist and chomping down hard.

After tossing the limp body away the fox turned it's attention back on Itachi who was trying to pull himself back up but couldn't get far before falling back down while coughing up blood. Itachi watched as the fox drew close. With a snarl the fox slammed a paw down upon Itachi's back and shattered his spine.

Stepping away from Itachi's body the fox slowly made it's way towards Sasuke. Sasuke pressed himself harder against the tree as the fox drew near, blood spattered across its fur. Before he could think to do anything the foxes form blurred and warped. Then he stared in shock and confusion as his Naruto now stood where the fox had been.

* * *

"_He was one against too many, but ere they could raise a sword, wolves appeared and leapt upon them like a great avenging horde. Wolves led by a raging bitch queen, fur as white and soft as snow, and Alexei much astonished watched his enemies lain low. Oh Alexei my Alexei why were you so bold and proud, why did you not heed the warning that I dared not speak aloud. Then the wolf bitch faced Alexei, mens blood stained her white fur red, then before he drew one breath his lover stood in wolfling stead."

* * *

_

Nanaka19: Took me awhile to get this out, kept trying to spell fox with an a, and next chap may take awhile as well. I found a song that inspired my next story and I decided to start writing it while the idea is still fresh in my mind.

The story is called Hero. Though it's a yaoi there aren't really any main pairings, at least not till the end.

Summary: Bullied, ignored, or unloved. All it could take is the influence of one person to advert pending disaster. Anyone can be a hero, you just have to try.


	9. Chapter 9

Forest Magic

By: Nanaka19

Anime: Naruto

Chapter: 9/ 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own nothing but a hamster, she's a sweety.

Summary: A young warrior prince who lives alone amongst many finds his hearts desire within the woods that border his home. This story was inspired by a song I was listening to.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sasuke stared wide eyed up at Naruto completely speechless and dumbfounded.

"Hey." Naruto said with a worried halfhearted smile. He frowned and looked off to the side while lightly biting at his lower lip when Sasuke remained quiet and still.

"I probably should have told you about myself sooner, but..." He looked back down at Sasuke, fear and worry clearly reflected in his bright blue eyes. "I was so scared that you wouldn't accept me. I've loved you for so long that I couldn't bare the thought of losing you."

"What..." Sasuke shifted against the tree uneasily. "What are you."

"Im called a guardian spirit." Naruto said as he shifted to kneel in front of Sasuke. "Basically we're animals imbued with great power to watch over and guard the forces of nature. Unfortunately that's about all I know. I grew up all alone, I've never even met another guardian."

A few tears rolled down tanned whiskered cheeks. "I was so lonely. Then one day I left the forest and saw you. I fell in love with you instantly." He smiled sadly at Sasuke. "After that day I tried so hard to find a way to meet you, to become part of your world."

"I finally discovered this spell to make me human, but it would only work as long as I stayed within the forest."

"That's why you wouldn't come home with me. The spell would have broken." Sasuke said breathlessly as everything started to make sense.

"I thought I'd never get the opportunity to use it though, you never entered the forest. Then the other day when I awoke in the tree at the valley to find you laying on the rock bellow me, I was so happy." Naruto beamed a brilliant smile as a few more tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sasuke's eyes scrunched in confusion "How the hell did you manage to fit in that tree without me noticing you."

Naruto gave a soft laugh, his smile widening. "I can control my size in this form, though this is as big as I can get."

Naruto Looked off to the side for a moment before turning his attention back towards Sasuke, his smile fading to an almost sad smirk "I cast the spell instantly when I saw you. I didn't stop to think that the branch was too slim for a human to balance on though and ended up falling off."

Sasuke frowned as Naruto looked down at the ground, his smile disappearing as more tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"It's ok though." Sasuke said urgently as he pushed away from the tree and moved closer towards Naruto. "It doesn't matter to me what you are, I love you."

"It's not ok though!" Naruto snapped as he jumped to his feet and fell back a step, the tears rolling freely down his cheeks. "The spell relied on pure nature magic to sustain itself. A guardians natural magic only stays pure as long as they never spill human blood."

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization as he cast a quick look around him self at the bodies of the men Naruto had killed to protect him. He felt his heart ache at the thought of what Naruto had given up in order to save him.

"I can feel the spell fading with every passing second. I can't sustain it anymore." His eyes met Sasuke's, filled with unbearable sadness. "I can't be with you anymore."

As those words passed his lips his image blurred as the spell broke and within moments a golden fox, the size of a large dog, stood in Naruto's place. And with a heartbroken cry Naruto turned on tail and dashed away into the forest.

With a choked sob Sasuke jumped to his feet and ran after him in desperation. "No. Don't leave me. Naruto!"

Sasuke had lost sight of Naruto just moments after the chase started but he didn't care. He just kept running through the forest calling out for Naruto. Tears were running down his cheeks, tears he hadn't shed since the death of his family all those years ago.

"Naruto! I don't care just please come back!" His voice was getting raw from the yelling and his body growing weary from all the running but still he didn't stop.

For three straight days he wandered aimlessly through the forest till he suddenly found himself at the valley. He made his way down to the lagoon and collapsed in a sobbing heap next to the rock as his heart broke. He stayed that way for hours till he finally pulled himself back up and made his way home.

Kakashi was there when he arrived and instantly jumped to attention and started asking where Sasuke had been. He went quiet and thoughtful instantly though as Sasuke just mutely walked past him and locked himself within his room.

He laid limply in bed lost in his thoughts. _It's all my fault. If I had listened to his warnings then maybe we'd still be happy, we'd still be together. I should have known better than to let my guard down so much. I wasn't even carrying my sword. It's all my fault. Now I'm all alone again._

With a choked sob he buried himself deep within the blankets.

_It's all my fault.

* * *

_

"_Long I've loved you, and with snow magic, brought a spell but with one ban. In my woods I'd stay a maiden, if I never killed a man. Now the spell I've wrought has ended, and she vanished as she spoke, and the wolflet turned and fled him, howled in grief as her heart broke."

* * *

_

Nanaka19: Please oh please don't try and kill me.


	10. Chapter 10

Forest Magic

By: Nanaka19

Anime: Naruto

Chapter: 10/ 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And now that my hamste has died cries I officially own nothing.

Summary: A young warrior prince who lives alone amongst many finds his hearts desire within the woods that border his home. This story was inspired by a song I was listening to.

**IMPORTANT AN AT END! BE SURE TO READ IT!

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

It has been a month since Naruto saved my life. A month since I've lost what little happiness I've ever held.

When I finally pulled myself out of my room I sat down with a worried Kakashi and told him everything. From when I met Naruto to when he saved me from Itachi. Kakashi had been shocked at first but once he told me to go ahead and do what I felt best.

He even offered to help in trying to track Naruto down, but after three more days of looking he informed me that the trail was to cold to successfully follow. Kakashi said that at this point it would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

He then proceeded to say that sometimes the only way to find the needle is to stop searching and just lay in the pile till the needle eventually stuck you in the ass. I took that as meaning that it would be best to let Naruto come to me rather than search aimlessly.

Every passing day since has felt like torture to me. I wake up and every morning and walk out to the valley to sit and think and pray that Naruto will come back to me, sometimes even venturing out to one of the other areas within the forest Naruto had once shown me.

I've given up on full out searching for him though, the woods are just too vast and there's so many places he could be hiding.

So now I spend my days in silent retrospect on all that's occurred over the past two months. I spend my mornings at the vale. While from noon till sundown I work silently while ignoring the daily arrival of some girl who thinks she can win my heart. And at night I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as thoughts of that one month I had with Naruto run through my mind, leaving me with little to sometimes no sleep.

My friends have made a habit of coming to visit whenever they can in an attempt to try and cheer me up. To bring back some spark of the man I once was.

Their attempts go in vain though and I continue to live my life day by day. Trapped within my feelings of self loathing while dwelling on the past and praying for my lost love to return to me once again.

* * *

"_Now though many maids pursue him, young Alexei dwells alone, and his friends all herd to wonder at how sad and fair he's grown. Young Alexei proud no longer, each day to the forest goes. Seeks for something lost or hiding, prays for magic in the snow"

* * *

_

Nanaka19: this chapter sucks. I re-wrote it five times and it gave me a headache. I hate it. But before you get your panties in a bunch over why you hate it, I suggest you continue reading the AN.

Ok I've decided to tell you this now instead of waiting a week like I originally planned.

There will be a sequel, titled Guardian Magic. I was going to leave you all hanging thinking that there was no sequel but then I decided not to be a bitch.

That's right I decided to be nice and make a sequel with the sole idea of getting Naruto back. Also I'll be revealing a large portion of Naruto's past and hopefully answering all the questions that this story left up in the air.

It may take me awhile to get it out though. I've got another story im working on, plus I'm still unsure on how I want to start the sequel. But I promise to get the first chapter out as soon as I can, don't want to leave you hanging for too long.

And for all of you who were wondering the name of the song is Snow Magic, I wish you the best of luck finding it seeing as I can't even find it. One of my favorite authors, Mercedes Lackey, wrote songs to go with her stories as well as other songs with a similar genre. I've always had a hard time finding her songs but I love them as they tend to inspire me quite a bit. You may be able to find the song under Heather Alexander or Leslie Fish, oh and there was Meg Davis, I can't remember who it was that sang the song but it was most likely one of these three.

Also incase you couldn't figure it out. The little skippit at the end of each chapter is the song, and reading it you can see why I refused to mention the songs name sooner. I wanted the end to be a surprise, which it wouldn't be if someone had managed to actually find the song and listen to it.


End file.
